


In The Dark Archive I Saw...

by Jillflur



Series: Omega/Alpha [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gavin, RK900's name is Nines, blowjob, courting, overprotective Nines, sex in the archive, virgin Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Gavin and Nines have been working together for almost three months already. The grumpy detective has a crush on the android, and he is willing to keep it a secret forever. That is, until his supressants stop working.





	1. A coffee in the morning makes my day better

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's me again! This time with a Omega/Alpha AU!  
> I will update daily. I hope you guys will enjoy reading!
> 
> Gavin's coffee taste like shit and his day gets even worse because Nines can't keep his fucking mouth shut!

It already has been two month since Gavin and Nines became Partners. At the beginning the two man couldn’t stand each other’s company, almost always getting into a fights which more than not ended with Gavin getting his ass kicked. Only after Gavin got his ass handed in front of the whole precinct did he change his behavior towards the cold machine.

That didn’t mean he liked the dipshit. He tolerated his presence, that’s all.

The android was still a real piece of shit. Arrogant, cold and he didn’t know a fucking thing about human interaction. It was funny watching the android scaring a witness or creeping the fuck out of Tina, with his cold stare and looming figure.

Sometimes he has fun with the expensive toaster, but that still didn’t mean he liked him!

Gavin slurped absentmindedly from his coffee while walking into the precinct. The coffee didn’t even taste good.

His body was slightly hotter than usual. Gavin know that he would be in heat soon. Maybe a week or two. Gavin grimaced thinking about the uncomfortable feeling of spending his heat alone (like always). Even though it took a tool on his body, he wouldn’t invite some stranger to spend it with him. It was too intimate. Gavin didn’t have control over his body while he was in full heat, spending it with someone he didn’t know was too risky.

Well, there still was time before his heat started. He wouldn’t have noticed it, if it weren’t for his unusual high body temperature causing him to sweat like a pig in the middle of winter. He didn’t even emit heat pheromones yet. He always attracted attention with his bloomy scent when he walked through the streets shortly before he started his heat. But at the moment, no one was looking at him or raised their noses when they passed him.

That right! Gavin was sure that no one would even notice. So no worries about awkward stares and embarrassing questions.

“You are going into heat soon, detective,” was the first thing Nines said after Gavin sat down at his desk. The human stared up at the android. Did he hear the fucker right? Chris looked over to them, Gavin could see his nose turn up from here. Fucker. So much for not being the center of attention. The android really know how to fuck up his day.

Gavin banged his hands on the table, “The fuck- How do you know that?! I’m not even emitting pheromones yet!”

Nines looked him up and down, most likely analyzing his body like the creepy fucker he was, “Your body temperature is higher than usual and your hands are shaking slightly. Typical symptoms of an Omega before their heat.”

Gavin blushed brightly.

As if the android didn’t embarrass him enough already, the fucker went on, “Maybe you should think about taking the next week off. I calculate that you’ll go into heat the following week.”

Gavin gripped his cup tightly, “Could we maybe _NOT_ talk about my heat!” he felt coffee drip down his hands, the plastic cup finally bending under the pressure.

Nines smirked a cold glint in his eyes, “I’m sorry, did I embarrass you? I am only worried about your wellbeing, detective.” Nines’ words dripping with sarcasm. _Asshole_.

“Sure you are, dipshit…” Gavin didn’t believe RK900 one bit. The machine always fucked with him, teasing Gavin whenever he has the chance. It was like his sick hobby. Gavin would walk into the precinct and the first thing Nines would do, is say something that would make the detective feel uncomfortable or angry.

Gavin needed another coffee (or three). Making up his mind, he stood up quickly walking towards the breakroom. Thank God, it was empty, he wouldn’t be able to handle more annoying questions from one of his co-workers. He was about to push the button on the coffee machine when a hand on his wrist stopped him. He almost had a heart stroke, not expecting the sudden contact. He looked behind him at Nines who loomed over him, like a tower. He didn’t even hear the android following him. The machine really was a killer machine disguised as a human.

“W-what the fuck? Whatcha want, toaster?” Gavin tried to step back but Nines grip prevented him from moving. Gavin felt the counter dig uncomfortably into his side.

“I recommend you not to drink so much coffee. It will only worsen the heat symptoms.” Nines said calmly, still not letting go of the detective wrist. He felt Nines’ finger dig deeper into his flesh, making the skin turn a light red. Gavin grimaced at the slight pain but didn’t cower down. He wouldn’t give the dipshit the satisfaction of seeing him grumble.

Gavin gaped at the android. Why was he so concerned about his wellbeing? It wasn’t like this was Gavin’s first heat. The Omega had enough shitty heats behind him to know his own limits, thank you very much! He didn’t need a fake Alpha to tell him how to live his goddamn life.

“Shut up and let me go already! What are you, my fucking mate?” Gavin hissed at the android.

Nines’ LED glowed yellow for a second, the android seemingly taken aback. Slowly, Nines let go of his wrist before stepping back from the detective, “…No…” Without another word, Nines walked out of the breakroom leaving the confused Gavin behind.

_What the fuck was that?_

If Gavin didn’t know better he would have said that the android looked sad, hurt even. Ridiculous. The android didn’t care what a weak meat-sack like Gavin said. He turned back to the coffee machine, finally free to make his much-needed cup of coffee.

-

Gavin should have listened to the android.

Not like Gavin would ever tell him that.

Gavin looked down at his hands. They were shaking strongly. What was he? Five? He only drank three cups, not at all near his usual amount of six. God, was he getting old? With his hands shaking so much, he couldn’t even write properly on the keypad. If only he could put his hand on the screen and transmit the words like Nines.

When he saw Nines coming back from Connor’s desk (he wanted to speak with the other android about some case), Gavin quickly hid his hands under the desk. The fuck he would show the android that he was right. The dipshit would tease him about it until the human died and Gavin really didn’t want to see the shit-eating grin on Nines’ face. The fucker would enjoy his suffering far too much.

Gavin’s day was already shitty enough, thank you very much!

“You don’t have to hide your hands under the desk, detective. My sensor already picked up on the fast movement.”

So much for hiding it from the Robocop. Gavin slammed his hands down the desk, not giving the android the satisfaction of seeing him crumble under his words, “So what? You were right, okay?! You want a medal or something, dipshit!?” he was overreacting but could you blame him? The android has been driving him nuts all day.

“I only want to see you healthy and safe, detective.” Nines replied calmly, his blue eyes piercing the detective like a knife.

Gavin slowly sat back down. He looked down at the desk hiding the blush traveling up his cheeks. Was Nines really worried about him? No way. The android was only worried about work.

Or maybe he was?

“Nines, are you-“

“After all, I would be the one who has to cover your ass when you can’t hold a gun.” Nines smirked at the human while leaning back slightly on his chair, waiting for the man to snap.

Gavin stared at the smug android, spitting cursed at the android in his head. In the end there was no way that the android cared for Gavin. It was just a machine. Fucking prick.

Gavin hated him.

He will never be friends with the dipshit! He was sure that the android didn’t even know what the word ‘ _nice’_ means.


	2. All the cats sitting on my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin feels like shit and Nines is an overprotective little shit.

Gavin felt like shit. He stumbled into his apartment, his head hurting as if someone run him over with a truck (Maybe that would even hurt less). He was greeted by loud mewing before he even turned the lights on. Pumpkin and Witch rubbing against his legs while purring like a lawn mower. Gavin could already see Witch’s black hair sticking to his jeans.

He carefully stepped over the clingy felines, throwing himself on his old couch. He sighed loudly.

_Heaven_.

His eyes twitched when the cats kept on mewing loudly, while jumping on his back. Witch even has the tendency to sit down on his fucking head. Gavin grumbled loudly into the pillow but didn’t move from his uncomfortable position (as if he could push of his cats away when they were acting like overprotecting tigers).

Pumpkin settled down on his back near his sent-glands, the feline rubbing slightly on the irritated skin. Gavin always noticed that cats liked his pre-heat scent, Elijah even called him cat-mother once because cats were following him around when he was still a kid and was about hit his first heat. It was pretty funny (for his brother).

Gavin moved his head to the side so he could glance at the orange cat on his back. Witch was still sitting on his head, her black tail hitting him in the face. Gavin grimaced when some fur got into his mouth.

“Yes, yes. You two are real annoying fuckers.” Gavin mumbled into the pillow. He wanted to sleep but the sun streaming through his windows preventing him from his goal. When was the last time he was home before the sun set?

Gavin wouldn’t even be home yet if he haven’t gone into pre-heat sooner than expected. Three fucking days to early, according to Nines. The android seemed really concerned about Gavin sudden shift of pre-heat circle. Or maybe that was just Gavin imagination. He really couldn’t concentrate around android, suddenly. It was unsettling, he almost wanted to bare his neck when the android touched his shoulder.

It wasn’t even so bad yet, Gavin could have still worked if the annoying android didn’t literally toss him out of the precinct.

Now that he was finally home, he was somewhat relieved about his early leave. The headache has gotten really bad over the drive to his apartment. He grumbled thinking about what was to come yet. This was only the beginning. In maximal two days, he would be laying on his bed, rutting against his pillow while crying like a fucking teenager. Shit… Gavin still remembers his last heat. It was worse than usual.

Gavin already was familiar with the feeling that something was missing while he was in heat. His body practically screaming for an Alpha to knot him. But his last heat he couldn’t even move his body, without feeling sick. He still remembered how hot his body felt and the how his sent-glands itched as if waiting for an Alpha to bite into them.

It has been pure hell, and Gavin was almost scarred about going into heat. He didn’t want to feel so lost and scared again.

Maybe he was getting to old for his lonely heat sessions. But to hell with it, Gavin wouldn’t ask a Alpha! Gavin could get through his heat alone like he always did. Nothing changed! And if his body wanted to tell him something, then Gavin would ignore it like the little bitch he was.

He could fight his instincts!

-

It has been 9 days since Gavin was forced to take a vocation because of his heat. Nines looked unnecessarily to Hank’s calendar on his desk. Gavin’s heat lasted three days longer than usual. A heathy, unmated Omega shouldn’t be in heat no longer than 4 to 6 days. Nines checked the human through fully before letting him go.

Maybe his sensors overlooked something?

But that was impossible. Nines was the most advanced android coming out of CyberLife. He never was wrong about anything.

This morning Nines received a message from his partner, stating that he will be back around afternoon. It already was 4pm, Gavin was late. He felt restless, his body almost vibrating while he waited for the human to arrive. He fiddle with a coin, Connor gave to him a few weeks ago. The other android told him it would help him calm down when he felt restless.

It didn’t help Nines to calm down. His LED glowed a steady yellow.

Nines looked at the clock (once again) checking it for the tens time over the last three minutes. From the corner of his vision, he saw Connor watching him.

_Is everything all right, Nines? You seem… distracted._ The older android communicated with him via their connection.

Nines didn’t look at him _. I’m fine._

_Please, don’t lie to me._

Nines clicked his tongue a bad habit he picked up from his partner. _I’m feeling… restless._

_Because of Gavin?_ Nines finally looked over at the other android. Connor titled his head slightly. _Do you like the detective?_

Nines stood up while looking coldly at Connor who was still sitting at his own desk, not at all bothered by the death stare focused at him. _I do not like detective Reed._

_You sure about that?_

_Yes! Now if you could ple-_

Nines stopped his train of words when he saw the detective in question walk into the precinct. All at once, he forgot about Connor’s annoying questions, instead focusing his attention on his ill looking human. Nines didn’t take his eyes off Gavin. His face darkened when he heard the man groan under his breath when he sat down at his desk.

Gavin was in pain and Nines didn’t like it at all.

Gavin looked up at the cold android and gave him a tired smile, “Yo toaster, did you miss me?”

Nines couldn’t answer for a second, his vision overtaken by warning signs stating the androids unusual high body temperature. Nines ignored the bright red message, “Detective, my sensor indicate that you are feeling a lot of pain, especially in your lower region.” Nines felt his inner fans activate to cool down his overheated body.

Gavin blushed brightly at his words. Nines wanted to reboot his system when he caught himself thinking that the detective looked cute. Detective Reed wasn’t cute or adorable or beautiful, especially not when he laughed at his own bad jokes or when he fell asleep on his desk or-

**_Fuck._ **

“Nines!” Gavin whined into his hands, hiding his bright red face, “Jesus, can we please not speak about it! And stop analyzing me!” he looked at his colleague, setting the android on fire with his eyes.

“Did something happened during your heat? Your lower region seems to be rather sensitive.” Nines continued as if he didn’t hear the human complain.

“Hm… it was just more stressful than usual,” Gavin picked at the sleeves of his hoody, “hurt more than usual…”

Nines’ LED glowed a bright yellow. Gavin was in pain, because his heat was acting up. His human was scared because of his own heat-

His human?

Before Nines could think more about his strange choice of words Gavin went on, “Say something, tin-can!” his voice sounded more irritated. Gavin felt uncomfortable and vulnerable, he didn’t like opening up to other people and tell them his problems.

“Did you change your suppressants?” Nines asked calmly to relax the detective.

Instead of relaxing Gavin began to fiddle more in his seat, his eyes looking at the black screen of his computer and then to the trashcan next to his desk. Nines felt irritation. He wanted the human to look at him, speak with him about his problems without feeling uncomfortable.

He wanted Gavin to trust him.

“I-I don’t take them anymore.” Gavin mumbled (trying to hide his head in his hoody).

Nines’ LED was still spinning yellow, “What do you mean?”

The android did notice a difference in Gavin’s scent, it was stronger than before (has been for a while) but he thought it was because of the upcoming heat.

“Stopped taking them after my last heat,” suddenly the detective stood up, most likely wanting to escape to the breakroom, “L-let’s not talk about it. It’s not important anyway-“

Nines followed the detective gripping his wrist when they walked into the breakroom. It was empty, most of other officers out on the streets or at their desks finishing paperwork. He felt the human shudder under his touch, Nines’ eyes settling on the red skin of Gavin’s neck. It looked so inviting. The android wanted to lean forward and-

“Nines! What the fuck?! Let me go already, toaster!” Gavin looked at the android. The machine seemed to be distracted with something.

“I’m sorry, detective but your health is important to me.” Nines said truthfully.

“Wha?!” Gavin took a step back, he felt hot, too hot. Fucking android!

Nines pushed the man slightly into the counter. Then it hit Nines. Nines took an unnecessary deep breath through his nose when he smelled Gavin’s scent. It was unusual sweet and slightly different from Gavin’s normal earthy scent.

Nines wanted to put his arms around the human, press him against his chest- and hug him? Nines wasn’t sure, but the scent was calling to him and the android has to do everything not to take a step closer to the blushing _~~cute~~_ human.

“Please, tell me why you stopped taking your suppressants, Gavin,” Nines know it was a rather blunt move to call the man by his first name but Nines wanted to. He needed to do it.

It seemed to do the trick. Gavin sacked into him, leaning slightly on the android, and Nines savored every second of it, “It’s just that… After my last heat they didn’t seem to work anymore and I would have stomachache after taking them…” Gavin suddenly put his hand on Nines’ shoulder, “I won’t go to the doctor! I hate hospitals, you know that!”

Nines huffed. He would never be able to convince the detective to go to the hospital voluntarily not without using force and Nines really didn’t want to harm the human, “Fine, but I’ll keep a close watch on your health and when something happens you’ll have to go.”

Gavin gaped at the android. It was creepy but still better than going to the hospital, “Whatever just don’t bother me with it anymore,” Gavin grumbled and walked away from the overprotective android.

Nines didn’t follow the human watching the human closely, noting the slight stumble in his steps from the pain in his lower region. If only he could help Gavin without the human getting angry at his broken ego.

For now, Nines will have to settle down with keeping a close eye on his favorite human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya tomorrow, guys!


	3. Warm cigarettes and Cold bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More overprotective Nines, and Gavin who just wants to smoke

It has been a week since the awkward conversation between Gavin and his favorite tin-can. The android watched him closely and followed him everywhere. It wasn’t unusual for Nines to go with him when Gavin took a break outside to take a smoke but now the android followed him around like a guard dog, hovering over him and watching his every move.

Gavin couldn’t even enjoy his fucking break.

He felt his eyebrow twitch when the android moved closer. The machine trying to look casual next to him, leaning against the wall. Nines looked unusual stiff and robotic (more than normally).

Nines was watching him… again.

Gavin throw his half-finished cigarette on the ground, “God! What the fuck do you want?!” Gavin turned around, looking angrily at the unimpressed android.

Nines raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know what you mean.” The LED on his head pulsing yellow giving away his lie.

Gavin balled his hands tightly, almost cutting his skin with his nails. How dare the fucking toaster lies to him, “Don’t give me that shit, Nines! You have been all over me for the last few days!”

Nines clicked his tongue, averting his eyes to the empty street, “I…I would like you to stop smoking, detective.”

“Huh?” Did he hear the fucking machine right?

Nines looked back to the confused human. The android felt the strange urge to step closer to the vulnerable man. He wanted to smell the sweet scents again, bath in it. To see Gavin’s face turn red with embarrassment causing Nines’ bio-components to run hot and making him lose all control over his limps.

A new mission plopped up in his vision: _‘Make Gavin Reed blush’_

What a useless and foolish mission. Yet, Nines moved forward cornering the human to the cold stonewall. He slowly moved a hand next to Gavin’s head. He leaned forward almost touching Gavin’s forehead with his hair. He could feel the shorter man’s breath on his face, ghosting over his cheek. It was quicker than normally and so was his heartbeat. Nines wanted to lay a hand on Gavin’s chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

Gavin’s eyes widen, he tried to step away from the android, pushing himself as close to the wall as possible. The hard and cold wall pressing uncomfortable into his back but Gavin ignored the pain. Gavin didn’t dare to move his eyes away from the serious android.

“Uhm…” Gavin wanted to hit himself (or sink into the wall). This wasn’t what he wanted to say but the android made him lose control over his body and words. How the fuck could he say anything back, when the machine looked at him like his next meal?!

“Gavin,” Gavin felt a blush travel up his face, hearing the android call him by his first name, “it would be better for your health if you stop smoking.” The shorter man averted his eyes when Nines moved closer to him, a long leg moving between Gavin’s legs.

Gavin will forever deny the noise coming out of his mouth. It was unmanly and high and made him blush even more.

“You’re also still suffering from your last heat. To stop smoking would help your Omega side to heal better after such an intense heat.”

Gavin looked up at the android with furious eyes. He gripped the android stupid jacket and pushed him away (or not… why did the fucking android have to be so strong?!). Nines looked unimpressed down at the angry human. The man knew better than to start a fight with him.

“Are you mocking me?!”

Nines put a hand over Gavin’s, carefully pulling the hand away from his jacket, “I assure you, Gavin that I’m not mocking you in any way. I am solely concerned about your health. So, would you at least consider too decrease your daily intake of cigarettes?”

Gavin grumbled softly under his breath. He was blushing madly not daring to look at the cold yet soft eyes of the android, “Fine…! I- I’ll try to smoke less… happy?” Gavin said while glancing at the android almost bashfully, “Could you get off my ass now?”

Nines found him too ~~cute~~ interesting in the moment. The android breathed in deeply through his nose, once again scenting the sweet smell coming from Gavin and circling around them, like fog. Nines couldn’t get enough of it, but he know that he had to step away from the embarrassed human. Gavin quickly got angry when he felt vulnerable and Nines didn’t want to destroy the strange peace between them.

With a heavy heart, Nines slowly stepped back, letting go of Gavin’s hand.

Gavin shuddered slightly from the sudden cold.

“I’ll go back inside, and I’ll also take this with me,” Nines held up the pack of Gavin’s favorite cigarettes.

“Wha?!” Gavin put a hand in his pocket not feeling the familiar weight. When did the dipshit…

The android quickly went into the police station before Gavin could start yelling at him.

 

Gavin balled his hands into fist, almost hitting the wall (but he really didn’t want to break his hand).

Leaning against the wall for support, he looked down at his shaking legs. Gavin felt pathetic. Almost getting hard because of a pile of metal was embarrassing. Even more so, when you know that the pile of metal didn’t like you back.

Did Nines know that Gavin spend his whole heat thinking about him? Masturbating while imagining what the Alpha would feel like on top of him and inside him…

Gavin put a hand on his bright red face. His scent glands were itching again. They always did when he was around the tall android.

He sighed loudly and followed the android inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter!  
> I also have a tumblr where I post 900Gavin and some other shit, so if you are interested in that you guys can follow me and talk with me and shit: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/  
> Currently I post a little serie 'One day at the DPD'. You guys can check it out if yu want! ^^
> 
> Anyway new update tomorrow!


	4. let's go to an adventure in the dark archive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin can't keep it in their pants and Fowler isn't happy.  
> Well, have fun working in the dark, spider infested archive my boys!

“You’re a real piece of shit! Just- Let me alone for five fucking minutes!”

Everyone in the precinct looked over at the angry detective. Gavin was so done with the android’s bullshit. He was on edge, his last good smoke was three days ago.

Nines furrowed his brow, “Gavin, please calm down. I’m only worried about your-“

“I don’t care! Piss off and let me alone before I blow your brains out!” it has been a long time since Gavin threatened the machine. Know that he through about it, when was the last time the two had a serious fight, apart from their little banters.

Nines’ lips turned down, a cold glint in his eyes, “Don’t threaten me, detective.” Nines said coldly while hovering over the shorter man.

Gavin’s eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat. Gavin stepped back, his back colliding with the white wall. To Gavin’s horror, he felt his scent glands itch his omega side screaming at him to bare his neck to the strong Alpha. This was not good. Gavin really wanted the Alpha to mark him.

Nines’ nose twitched. The shorter man smelled awfully sweet. Nines leaned down so he could inhale more of the sweet, addicting smell.

Gavin’s breath hitched. Without thinking, he turned his head presenting his neck to the smirking android. Nines’ eyes rounded his eyes tracking every spot of the exposed skin. It looked smooth and soft, he wanted to run his tongue over the untouched skin. Would Gavin taste as good as he smelled?

Nines wanted to knew.

The door to Fowler’s office banged open, everyone jumped up at the sound. The angry captain stepped out of the glass-room, pointing a stiff finger at the two man a few feet away, “What is going on here! You two in my office now!” Fowler stormed inside again leaving his door open.

Gavin grit his teeth hoping that no one noticed the prominent blush on his face. Nines stepped away from the shorter man, his feet felt heavy and his hands were shaking slightly. He hide his shaking hands behind his back. Together they walked inside Fowler’s office, ignoring the blatant stares of the other co-workers.  
Nines closed the glass-door behind them and together they stood in front of Fowler’s desk, looking down at the furious man. Fowler’s head was bright red from anger his hands shaking strongly. It was obvious that the man has a hard time keeping his anger in check.

Fowler ran a hand over his face while sighing loudly. He didn’t know what to do with the two man, “Now tell me what _that_ was out there.”

Gavin blushed madly, “I- we- It wasn’t-“

“The detective and I had a slight disagreement.” Nines interrupted his stuttering partner. Gavin glared at the emotionless android.

Fowler glanced at the android coldly, “Oh! So that’s what it called now. A _disagreement_.”

Nines brows twitched, “Yes.”

Suddenly the captain stood up and banged his hands on the desk, the cup jumping up slightly, spilling coffee on the desk. The angry man didn’t seem to care, too focused at the two man in front of him, “Listen to me you smart ass, you and your little partner-“

“Little?!”

“-Will be assignment to clean up the archive on the last floor.”

Gavin eyes rounded, “What?!” he put a hand on the desk, “You can’t be serious Fowler! It will take days – _weeks_ \- to clean up the room! We will be down there for days!”

“Good,” was all the man said before pointing to the door, “Out of my office, now. I don’t want to see your faced up here, understood?”

Gavin growled and walked out of the office without answering. Nines watched the detective storming down to his desk angrily, almost stumbling over Chris’ chair in the process.

“Nines, I know that you’re a great detective but don’t do anything rash,” Fowler said suddenly sounding much calmer than before. Nines looked back at the shorter man noticing the worried frown on his face.

“Don’t worry, I already made up my mind,” Nines replied calmly.

Fowler sighed again and shook his head, “but don’t you pull that shit again in my precinct or I’ll order you to do deskwork for the rest of the year! Understood!?”

“Yes,” Nines answered unimpressed with the captain’s threat.

“Now get out of here already!”

The android quickly walked out of the man’s office not wanting to anger him more.

-

Gavin run a hand over his tired eyes, preparing himself mentally for the worst next week of his life. The archive on the last floor was hell (or Satan personified). It was full of old folders and loose documents from years back before every case transferred to a digital format. The place was chaos. Gavin was only down there once or twice when he needed something for a case.

No one really stepped foot down there anymore. There was even a rumor of a spider army living down there. Gavin hated spiders.

“Detective, we should go to the archive now.” Nines said coldly over him. Gavin groaned loudly ignoring the android’s annoying voice. There was no way he would go down there with the stupid fake Alpha.

“Make me a coffee, dipshit.” Gavin muttered into his hands. He wouldn’t go down there without coffee. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

He heard Nines sight before walking away. Finally, peace and quiet.

It didn’t last long. Gavin moved his hands away from his face when he heard the android come back. Nines stood over him while holding a cup in his hand. Gavin stared up at the tall man, “Here your coffee, detective.” Nines put the coffee down on Gavin’s desk.

Gavin stared at the coffee dumbly. He really didn’t think that the android would make him coffee, “T-thanks, dipshit…” he took the cup and stood up.

Together they made their way down to the archive.

 

It looked bad, really bad. In the room (more like a cave) stood at least eight high shelves full of folders and loose documents. Some racks looked like they would fall apart any minute.

Will he die here? Buried under years old folders and papers?

The light above them flickered eerily, welcoming them to their personal hell. Gavin cough when dust fell on his face from the door. The android ignored his coughing fit, walking past him while studying the overstocked shelves. His LED flickered yellow analyzing the dusty, dark room.

“We should be finished cleaning the archive in less than a week.”

“Did you look around? This place is hell, we’ll be down here for weeks!” Gavin followed the tall man into the archive, carefully stepping over old folders laying on the floor, “I’m not a fucking android. I need to sleep and eat and stuff! Ah-fuck!”

Gavin stumbled over some folders. Nines caught him without trouble, holding the humans in his arms. Gavin looked stunned up at Nines. He felt a blush travel up his cheeks, feeling utterly embarrassed.

“Let me go, dipshit,” Gavin muttered averting his eyes to his shoulder. Nines smirked at the cute blush on the grumpy detective. He wondered how far down the blush went, “Nines…” this time the human growled.

Nines let the human go reluctantly but still keeping a hand on his shoulder. Gavin looked at the hand but didn’t say anything. He kind of liked the feeling of Nines’ hands on him, if only the android would touch his actual skin.

Bad thoughts- bad!

Gavin shook the hand off his shoulder, taking a few steps away from the tall man for good measure, “Well, let’s start already. I want to be done here as soon as possible…” he moved to a random shelf and began sorting the folders on it. Nines nodded and walked to the shelf next to him.

Silently they began to clean up the archive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho! it's me, the author again with a fresh, new update!  
> I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, like always! <3
> 
> Btw, I wanted to let you guys know that I already have Chapter 5-9 ready. I only struggle a little with the last Chapter (10). So, I'm sorry if I don't have ready until next week!


	5. In the Archive I saw spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hates spiders.

Gavin liked working with his partner. Even though, Nines teased him almost every day and they would get into fights more times than not, Gavin couldn’t imagine working with anyone else but the stiff, awkward android. Nines understood him in some weird way and always knew how to motivate his lazy ass to work harder.

It was annoyingly nice. It has been a long time since Gavin felt so at east with his life. He hoped that Nines felt the same about their partnership too.

Gavin looked over at the hardworking android, sorting documents and folders into one of the many shelves. The light above them flickered again, casting dark shadows on Nines’ face, his ice blue eyes shining in the dark light.

“Gavin, please continue working.” Nines said suddenly, pulling Gavin out of his trance.

He picked some random folder from the rack not really paying attention to what was going on, too embarrassed being caught watching the android. Therefore, it was already too late when he saw the big dark thing sitting on top of the dusty folder. Without thinking, Gavin screamed from the top of his lungs and threw the folder to the other end of the archive. He shuddered when he saw the spider growl away under the folder, right at Gavin.

Gavin yelped again and ran behind the shocked android. Gavin gripped Nines’ shoulders in a death grip while shaking strongly.

He really hated spiders.

Nines watched the spider hide under a rack. Slowly he turned his head so he could look at the shaking detective. Nines’ eyes rounded when he saw his scared face and the tears in his eyes, “Can I ask you a personal question, detective?”

Gavin glared at the android, “W-what?!” he really didn’t want to play twenty question with the annoying android.

“Are you afraid of spiders?”

Gavin pushed his nails roughly into the android’s shoulders, “Oh, wasn’t it obvious enough?! YES!” he yelled into the androids ear while looking around nervously, searching for the big spider. He really didn’t want to step on the fucking thing.

Nines turned around. Gavin glanced up at the tall android, his hands hovering over his chest, not sure, if he could touch him. His legs felt like pudding and his heart still beating quickly from shock or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure anymore. He could feel Nines’ breath on his ear, he shuddered slightly from the feeling.

“Don’t worry, Gavin the spider already ran away. It won’t bother you again.” Nines said calmly. He put a hand on Gavin’s back, steadying the human.

Gavin’s eyes widen, slightly pressing back into the touch. He really wanted Nines’ hands under his shirt, exploring his smooth skin, turning it red and making him shiver with every motion. Only now did Gavin realize that they were all alone down here and that for the next few weeks. No one ever came down here they truly were all alone. There was no escape from the android, who made up his every waking dream.

 _Shit_.

Gavin yelped and jumped out of Nines’ hands. His partner looked at him strangely, not understanding his sudden violent reaction. Gavin gasped as if he just run a marathon around Detroit (he would rather run a marathon than being down here alone with Nines … all alone…). Gavin blushed and averted his eyes to the floor. Wow, did the floor always had this color? He should study it more… so interesting….

“Gavin.”

Gavin jerked slightly, carefully glancing at the android. Nines didn’t even look at him, concentrating on sorting one of the shelves. He just continued working as if nothing happened between them just now. Gavin didn’t know if he should feel angry or sad.

“We should continue working,” Nines went on, still not looking at the detective, “I’ll do the racks were the percentage of spiders is high.”

Gavin stepped next to Nines, closer than necessary. If the android noticed, he didn’t say anything, “Thanks, Nines…” Gavin muttered, still blushing like the fucking virgin he is. Nines smiled softly next to him.

Gavin wanted to see the smile every day. He really wanted to slap himself now.

How corny…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter will be longer!  
> See you guys tomorrow!


	6. Let's see... Papers... folders... spider familie... wait-

The light above their heads flickered steadily. Gavin swore it happened more frequently than before. Gavin looked down to the folder in his hands. No matter how many racks they cleaned, they were still so many left. Gavin needed a damn break, he had enough of sorting papers and folders for the next hundred years.

The detective sat down on the ground far away from the shelf were he last saw a spider in the shadows. The damn things were in every corner, waiting to jump him when he wasn’t looking. Gavin blow the dust from the folder he picked. He carefully opened the old folder, scared that it would fall apart if he wasn’t careful. He browse through the folder, looking for an interesting case to read or something. Most of them were boring reports about shoplifting and other minor crimes. Gavin groaned under his breath already bored out of his mind.

He looked up when the light flickered again, this time slightly longer than before. Gavin shuddered, his skin prickling, waiting for something supernatural to jump out of the wall but nothing happened. Of course, it was only a boring archive after all.

“Det- Gavin, we would be finished sooner if you wouldn’t take a break every hour.” Nines looked down at the man disappointed. Gavin scoffed at the android. The piece of mental can suck his cock for all he cares.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, “I need my breaks, tin-can. Maybe you should take a break once in a while too, you are working nonstop since morning.” Gavin leaned back on some boxes, hoping that he didn’t scare any spiders living in it.

Nines looked up to the flickering light, one hand on his chin, “Do you think I need a break?”

Gavin averted his eyes from the stiff android, “How should I know! It’s your body!” Gavin looked back down at the folder, reading some boring case aggressively about teenager robbing a vaping shop. He jumped slightly when he felt Nines sit down next to him, close enough to touch shoulders. Gavin’s body heat up, a blush staining his cheeks. He quickly hid his face behind the folder, not wanting the android to see his red cheeks.

No one said anything, the only sound the occasional flickering of the lamp and some suspicious crawling sounds behind the walls. Gavin was almost positive that some old police officer haunted the damn room. Maybe someone died in here and their ghost still wandered around behind the walls.

Haha… right…

Gavin jumped when the room turned dark. Without thinking, he jumped into Nines’ arms, holding onto the android for dear life. A silent scream escaped his lips when he felt Nines’ arm curled around his waist, holding him close to the android’s chest. Gavin blushed brightly, thanking every God in existence that the room was pitch black.

The only light in the room was Nines’ LED, which glowed a bright neon yellow in the darkness. He could make out Nines’ eyes looking at him far too softly, almost making his heart stop beating. It wasn’t fair that the android could look at him so tenderly. Gavin didn’t deserve it.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. I’m sure the light will be back on shortly. The light bulb is already pretty old, we should inform Captain Fowler to buy a new one.” Nines said calmly.

Gavin’s face was pressed to the Alpha’s chest, he could hear his thirium-pump beat steadily but quickly. Nines’ finger dug into his waist, slightly pressing into the soft skin beneath Gavin’s shirt making the man whimper quietly. The skin prickled, waiting for the android to explore his skin more.

Gavin was sure that the android heard the embarrassing sound. He wanted to melt into the wall and die (or get eaten by a ghost).

“Gavin,” the shorter man looked up to the android. Nines watched the detective closely, analyzing his red face in the darkness, “I-“

Nines stopped talking when the light turned on again, casting the two man in its unforgiving light. Gavin quickly jumped out of his arms and looked down to his watch nervously.

“Wow, look at the time! We should continue! C-come on, dipshit!” Gavin stood up and walked to the shelf at the far end of the archive. Nines watched the man go, also standing up.

“Gavin, you really shouldn’t work on that shelf.” Nines said worriedly.

Gavin showed the damn android his middle finger, “Shut up! Don’t tell me what to do- Whaaaa!” Gavin jumped away when he picked up a folder and a big group of spiders hangs behind it. Nines’ shook his head while watching the scared detective step away from the rack.

The android has to hold back a smile, “I told you not to work on this shelf.”

“Shut up, di-dipshit!”


	7. Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update!  
> wuuuuuw.  
> Gavin needs a good coffee

He had enough.

He had fucking enough.

If he didn’t get out of this room he would go insane! No matter how much coffee he drank, he still felt restless. He needed to get away from all the papers, folders and fucking big, creepy spiders! He couldn’t be in this room a minute longer.

Gavin smoothed his jacket and walked towards the closed door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Detective, where are you going? You can take a break after we finished cleaning up this shelf.”

“Fuck the shelf!” Gavin yelled back, his voice echoing through the room, “One week! We have been down here for almost a week and we aren’t even half finished! I’m not a cold bastard like you! I need to get out of this damn room or I’ll go crazy!” Gavin gasped loudly after his little outburst.

Nines watched the human for a moment before he sighed and walked past the human, “Fine. We will take a break and eat somewhere.”

Gavin gaped at the android, “Wait, wait, wait! No, no, no! You-“ he pointed a finger at the android, “are not coming with me!”

Nines crossed his arms, looking down at the detective unimpressed, “Either I come with you, or we’ll continue working till our shift is over. Pick one, detective.”

Gavin grit his teeth. He pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, moving one hand over his tired eyes, “Fine, but I choose where we eat, understood?”

“Yes,” Nines opened the archive door and waited for the human to step out first before closing it behind them again. They walked out of the precinct, ignoring Hank’s and Connor’s blatant gaze.

Gavin sighed when he finally was out of the tiny room. The cold winter air ghosted over his face and he shivered slightly at the feeling. He looked up to the grey sky, watching the snowflakes fall slowly. Together they walked to Gavin’s old car.

“We are going to the best place ever!” Gavin said smugly after they sat inside the warm car.

-

“Is this your definition of ‘ _best place ever_ ’?” Nines asked skeptically, he looked up at the tiny establishment located in a tiny alleyway. It was a café named _‘little cup’_. Gavin looked at the taller man offended. How dare the machine drags down _his_ favorite café?!

“T-they make the best coffee in the damn city!”

“Hm, if you say so.”

Gavin balled his hands together and stormed down the alleyway, not waiting for the android. The bell on the door rang loudly when Gavin opened the heavy wooden door. He walked up to the counter casually. The woman behind the counter smiled brightly when she saw the familiar cop. Her dark red hair waving slightly when the cold winter air rushed in.

“Gavin! Long time no seen. How is my favorite cop doing?” she leaned on the glass counter. The piercing on her right eyebrow glistering in the light.

Gavin put a hand on the counter, smiling smugly at the woman, “I thought Tina was your favorite cop?” she hit him on the arm playfully.

“Don’t worry you are my favorite male cop.”

“Geez, thanks Rebecca.”

“Sorry you can’t win against my wife. Try again in your next life,” she hit his arm again causing the detective to step back from the force.

Gavin rubbed his abused arm while pouting at the taller woman, “No thank you…” he turned around when Nines walked into the tiny café. The android has to duck down his head when he walked in, the door to narrow for the tall man. Rebecca whistled when she saw the tall android.

“Wow, Gavin where did you pick up this killer machine?” her eyes studied the body up and down. Her eyes settling on the blue LED for a second.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Nines, this is Rebecca Chen.”

“You are the wife of Officer Chen, right?” Nines said without missing a beat.

Her eyes widen, “And he’s smart too! He your boyfriend, Gavin?” she pointed with her thumb at the android. Gavin’s blushed madly, not believing her words.

“NO!” his voice cracking at the end.

“Husband? Mate?” she went on.

“NO! NO! He’s my p-partner! _Work_ partner!” Gavin banged his hands on the counter almost damaging the thick glass. His face felt hot and he wanted to melt into the ground and never come back. This was too embarrassing. He wanted to die.

“Huuuh? How boring. And here I thought you finally settled down.”

“Shut up, you witch.”

“No free coffee for you, mister.”

“Hey!”

Nines for some reason remained silent through the whole exchange, not at all bothered with the false statements of their relationship. The android most likely made fun of Gavin inside his little mind palace. Gavin wanted to hit the stupid- _good looking_ –android.

He glanced at Nines. The android stood silently behind him a few feet away with his hands behind his back, waiting for the human to order his food. Gavin grumbled under his breath and turned around again, looking down to the glass counter. Inside the display was a colorful variety of muffins, donuts and some cakes. Gavin’s stomach growled loudly.

“Huh, Can I have some chocolate cake? Oh! And some of these strawberry muffins too!” he pointed at the cute pink muffins excided. It has been a long time since he visited the little café and he really wanted to test out all their new muffins.

“And your usual coffee, right?” she asked already knowing the answer.

Gavin smirked, “Of course!”

“Why don’t you two sit down somewhere till your coffee is ready?”

Gavin nodded and walked towards the table at the end of the café. He sat next to the window, the snow still falling steadily outside. Nines sat in front of him, his LED pulsing yellow. Gavin noticed the LED and looked worriedly at the android.

“What’s wrong, tin-can?”

Nines looked up startled, “I’m just processing all the data. I didn’t take you for a person who likes sweet food, detective.” Nines said, his LED finally turning to a calm blue again.

Gavin blushed lightly, watching the snow fall slowly, “So what? You wanna mock me?”

Nines shook his head while smiling softly, “I find it rather cute.”

Gavin gaped at the smiling android. He stood up and banged his hands on the table, “C-cute?!” some costumers on the other side looked at the pair strangely, whispering under their breath. Gavin’s blush darkened.

Before Nines could answer, Rebecca arrived at their table with Gavin’s food and coffee.

“Here you go, sweetie!” she put down the coffee carefully before sliding the food on the table. She also put down a cup with blue liquid in front of Nines, “here, it’s on the house!”

“Thank you,” Nines replied giving her his best smile. Gavin scoffed at the android not buying his act for a second.

“No problem! Call me if you need anything else!” she said before walking away again.

Gavin didn’t really pay attention, his eyes focused on the blue drink in Nines’ hands, “I though androids couldn’t eat or drink anything.”

“This is thirium, detective.”

“Oh…” Gavin watched Nines take a sip of the blue liquid. His eyes focusing on the movement of Nines’ throat. It felt strange watching Nines drink something. He looked awfully human in that moment, If it weren’t for the LED on his temple. Nines must have noticed him staring, because the android put down the cup and leaned forward, his hands almost touching Gavin.

“Is there a problem, Gavin?”

“N-no...” Gavin noticed the smirk on his face. The fucking android knew what was going on inside Gavin’s head. He quickly picked up his fork and ate the chocolate cake aggressively. He moaned softly at the taste. The chocolate melting on his tongue, instantly lighten up his mood

Nines’ LED flickered yellow while he watched the shorter man eat the chocolate cake furiously.

Gavin sighed happily when he was finished devouring every muffin and cake. He took a slow slip from his coffee, his eyes watching Nines’ fingers tapping on the table. Did the android feel restless? Maybe he also needed a coin, like Connor.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?” Nines asked suddenly pulling Gavin out of his peaceful trance.

He scoffed at the android, “Again? Sure, go on, tin-can.” Gavin waved his hand.

“Could the reason that your suppressants stopped working be that you found your mate?” Gavin gaped at the android, “I read that Omegas suppressant can stop working after they found their true mate. It has something to do with the raise of hormones and-“

“What?! N-no!” Gavin said loudly interrupting the android.

Nines tilted his head slightly, his fingers still tapping on the table quickly, “Are you sure? There is a high percentage that it could be the main cause of your problem.”

Gavin growled darkly and stood up, “Shut up, tin-can! Let’s go back already, we still have a lot of work to do.” He tossed his car keys at the startled android, Nines catching them without problem, “go to the car, I still need to pay for the food.”

Nines nodded before walking out of the tiny café almost hitting his head on the door. Gavin watched the sad android walk out of the café into the snowstorm. He almost felt bad for yelling at the android, almost.

Sighing loudly, he walked up to the counter. Rebecca grinned at him, her red hair falling down her back in waves, “I think you broke his thirium-pump. He looked really sad.” She said as if Gavin didn’t already feel bad enough.

“God, shut up!” Gavin hid his face behind his hand, “I already feel like a douchebag.”

“Well, you’re a douchebag.”

Gavin looked at her dumbly, “Did I ever tell you that you’re as bad as Tina? It’s like, as if you picked up all her bad traits!”

“Wow, thank you! We worked really hard to give you the best impression of married mates!” she pulled out her phone, “Wait I have to text Tina about this! She will be soooo happy!”

Gavin groaned into his hand, already feeling tired. He will never hear the end of this from Tina. Rebecca put her phone away after texting her wife, she turned back to the tired cop suddenly looking serious, “Gavin, I know you have the hots for the guy.”

“W-what guy?” he looked up to the ceiling while fiddling with his hands anxiously.

She leaned forward, “Don’t give me that bullshit! Tina told me everything! She was right, you really are head over heels for the android. It’s kind of cute…”

“Tina?!” Gavin clicked his tongue, cursing the woman in his head, “it’s nothing. I’m not in l-love with Nines!”

“Sure.” she picked at her nails.

He grit his teeth. He quickly pulled out the cash and put it down on the counter, “Whatever… see you, smartass!” he ran out of the café before the woman could ask any more questions.

“Bye, sweetie!” she called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow guys!


	8. Courting

Gavin stumbled back, his head hitting the shelf painfully. He kneels down, holding his throbbing head in his hands, “Ow…” he looked up at the shelf towering over him, silently cursing the object. Nines looked over to the angry detective. The android was sorting some documents at the other end of the archive. It was the shelf were the spiders attacked Gavin a few days ago. Gavin named the shelf the ‘ _red zone’_.

“Are you alright, Gavin?”

“Yes!” Gavin yelled (not okay at all).

Nines sighed but didn’t push the shorter man further.

It already been one and a half week since they began cleaning up the archive and Gavin was seriously, utterly done with the whole situation. He has nightmares about the archive and the little spider families hunting him (okay, maybe he was overreacting)!

Gavin wished he could do some paperwork. Paperwork! Gavin hated paperwork!

Gavin groaned loudly not caring if the android could hear him. It feels like it has been years since he last saw Hank and Connor’s annoying faces. Gavin almost missed the two idiots. Gavin looked up defeated at the grey ceiling, the light flickering at him mockingly, “When was the last time I saw the sunlight…”

Nines put down the sorted folder on the shelf, the movement scared some little spiders who quickly hide behind another shelf, “Please stop being overdramatic, Gavin.”

“I’m not being _overdramatic_ , tin-can!” Gavin yelled back, wincing when his loud voice rang through the empty room.

Nines didn’t reply, not wanting to start a fight with the grumpy detective. An uncomfortable silence fell over the small room. Gavin watched Nines sort some folders on the spider-infested shelf, “You listening, dipshit!?”

Nines’ LED turned yellow. He tightened his grip on the folder, almost breaking the object, “Gavin,” Gavin shuddered when he heard Nines’ deep voice, “maybe you should go back to work rather than lazing around in the corner like some unreasonable teenager.”

Gavin grit his teeth. Without thinking, he stood up and stormed over to the unimpressed android. The cold glint in Nines’ eyes making him even more angry, “You want me to kick your ass?!”

Nines smirked, a cold glint in his eyes, “Don’t start a fight you can’t win, detective.”

Gavin growled, a dark animalistic sound, startling the android. Gavin lifted up his fist and swung it at the smug man. The android caught the hand without problems, holding it steadily in the air. Gavin bit his tongue before aiming a kick at the android’s stomach. Nines’ LED pulsed red when the kick pushed him against the shelf, rattling the old furniture and causing folders to fall down on them.  
Gavin groaned when a folder hit him in the face, blinding him for a moment. Nines used the moment to push the man against the wobbling shelf, pinning his hands above his head stopping the detectives useless wiggling.

Nines looked down at the panting man. Gavin didn’t relax still growling at the Alpha darkly. The sound stirred something inside Nines, he fleshed his own teeth at the shorter man. Nines pushed the man further into the shelf, slowly pushing him up until Gavin has to balance on his tiptoes. Gavin growl turned a low whimper when the shelf dug painfully into his sensitive back. He tried losing the grip on his hands but Nines’ grip was too strong, rendering him completely useless. He whimpered again, all the anger pushed out of this system leaving behind an embarrassed detective.

“Let me go, dipshit.” Gavin demanded, not sounding convincing at all.

Nines smirked down at the blushing Omega, “If you promise not to start a fight again.”

“Fuck you!” Nines tightened the hold on his hands. Gavin bit his lip to hold back another whimper that wanted to escape. He closed his eyes, moving his head away from the smug android, “Fine! I promise! Now let me go already, toaster!”

Nines slowly let the man down. He watched Gavin rub his abused wrist silently. Nines grabbed his wrist looking down at the light red skin. Gavin yelped but let the android look at his wrist, he hoped that the android didn’t notice the blush on his face or his half hard cock. Nines’ dominant display really turned him on. He almost kissed the damn android while he was pressed against the wall as if he weighed nothing. He looked up when Nines let go of his wrist.

“The skin is slightly irritated, nothing serious.” Nines said.

Gavin nodded still not meeting his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he finally found the courage to look at the android, “Nines-“

Suddenly the light turned off (again!). Gavin yelped and stumbled against the old shelf. The object rattled dangerously before finally giving away and fell down on the man. Nines’ LED turned red.

“Gavin!”

He gripped the human and pushed him away from the falling shelf. It fell down with a bang, documents and folders flying through the air. Gavin yelped at the sudden movement his foot caught under a folder. He fell face first into Nines’ chest causing the two to fall down painfully.

When Gavin finally recovered from the sudden fall, he looked nervously around the pitch-black room. He couldn’t even see his hands. He slowly moved up from the warm body under him, Nines groaned at the movement. Gavin blushed brightly at the sound, his eyes finding the android’s face which gleamed softly from his red LED. Gavin moved a hand to Nines’ cheek carefully moving the face.

“You okay, tin-can?” Gavin whispered needlessly.

Nines groaned again, he pulled himself up. Gavin sat on his lap still worried about the android. Nines’ LED flickered yellow, casting the room into an eerie glow. Gavin’s hand moved up Nines’ face, his fingers carefully touching the flickering LED. Nines grabbed the exploring hand carefully but didn’t move it away from his face. Nines moved his hand slightly until his lips touched the rough skin of Gavin’s hand softly. Gavin’s face heat up, the blush traveling down all the way to his neck. A soft whimper escaped him when he felt Nine’ lip move up, slowly kissing his fingers.

“Nines, wait-“

“Gavin, there is something I need to ask you…” Nines said, moving his lips away reluctantly from the soft skin.

“A-another personal question?” Gavin mocked half-heartily. Nines smiled softly, once more kissing his hand before letting it go.

“Are you attracted to me?” Nines questions rang through the silent room.

Gavin didn’t know what to say. He looked at the android dumbly while his heart beat a mile a minute. After a second he finally averted his eyes to the dirty ground, folders and loose documents laying around them. It will be a pain in the ass to clean this up, Gavin thought absentmindedly.

“W-what do you think, tin-can?” Gavin mumbled into the sleeve of his hoody.

Nines tilted his head, “Your heart beat spikes and yours pupils dilate when I walk into the room. There is also a noticeable spike in your arousal level-“

“Okay, enough! I-It was a rhetorical question, idiot!” Gavin face felt hot and he was sure his heart would burst out of his chest.

Nines looked down to Gavin’s shaking legs, he carefully put a hand down on his knee causing the human to jerk up slightly. Gavin’s eyes found Nines’ face once again, “I read about Omega and Alpha bonding a few weeks ago. It was about how Alpha would propose to an optimal mate and how the Alpha would try to seduce the Omega before mating with them.”

“Where are you going with this, Nines?” Gavin said nervously, his fingers fiddling with the sleeves of his hoody.

“I would like to start courting you, Gavin.” Nines said a light blush dusting his cheeks.


	9. long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is confused about shit...  
> And i also accidently post the wrong chapter lol, sorry.

Gavin sat at his desk. After almost two weeks working non-stop down at the archive, they finally finished cleaning the damn hellhole. He will never step a foot in the room again in his life. Fowler finally let them go back to their regular job and Gavin almost cried when he wrote a report. Tina was looking at him strangely the entire day, wondering why Gavin was so happy about doing paperwork.

Gavin looked up when he saw Nines came back from Connor’s desk. The two androids were even closer since ‘ _the episode’_ in the archive.

With _the episode_ , Gavin meant the awkward the conversation between him and Nines, in which Nines practically confessed his love towards the grumpy detective. Gavin still couldn’t believe it. Did the android seriously liked him? For his personality? The moron even wanted to court him, even though no one really did it anymore. It was an old tradition that no one took serious anymore. But Nines didn’t let up. Every day, he would bring a fresh cup of coffee to Gavin’s desk, from his favorite café. God, Gavin could never go back to _the little cup_ , Rebecca would torment him until he died.

Gavin watched the android sit down opposite from him. Nines quickly began to work. Putting one hand on the screen, his skin peeled back to reveal the smooth white metal underneath. Gavin couldn’t take his eyes of the smooth skin, it looked really beautiful in the light.

“Gavin, is something wrong?” Nines asked his voice sounding cold but soft at the same time. Gavin blushed and quickly looked away from the appealing sight.

“…yeah…” Gavin didn’t really know how to behave in front of the android after their _talk_. Where they dating? Maybe Nines didn’t really want to date him. Maybe Nines was only interested in Alpha and Omega behavior and wanted to study it??? The android was really bad at human interaction after all, maybe he just wanted to learn how to behave more like a human…

Gavin ran his hands through his already messy hair. He felt restless. He wanted to smoke but Nines still forbid him to even look at cigarettes and Gavin didn’t really want to start smoking again. He felt better since he quit.

Maybe he will just stand next to Tina while she smoked, Nines wouldn’t even notice it. He stood up and walked over to his best friend. Tina looked up when she saw Gavin approaching her, waving at him tiredly, “Hey, Gav.”

“Hey. Wanna take a break? I need some fresh air.” Gavin scratched his neck while looking at the entrance. Tina nodded and together they walked outside. The snow under their feet crunched loudly, the air unforgiving cold. Gavin cursed under his breath, berating himself for forgetting his scarf at home. Leaning against the cold wall, he waited for Tina to light up a cigarette but the woman didn’t move a muscle.

“Not gonna smoke?”

“Pfff! No way! Not when I know that you are trying to quit. Nines would rip my head off.” Tina sniggered into her hand.

“He wouldn’t do that…” Gavin began to play with snow under boots.

Tina put a hand on her chin, “True, he would rip my head off and then toss me into a river full of alligators!”

He looked dumbly at the woman, waiting for his best friend to shut up already. Sometimes he really wanted to hit her, “You are such a drama queen…”

“Please, what? You, my friend, are the biggest drama queen of all time!” she replied not missing a beat. She smiled smugly at the embarrassed detective, waiting for him to yell at her like he always did.

Gavin only scoffed at her before turning his attention back to the snow under his feet. Tina looked at him shocked. She slowly put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, demanding the man’s attention, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“No-“

“And don’t even start with the _nothing_ bullshit,” she continued, “Now tell me what is going on.”

Gavin sighed loudly banging his head against the cold wall, hoping the pain would clear up his mind, “It’s about Nines…”

“Of course it is… I thought everything was going lovely dovely between you two after you started dating?” she asked.

Gavin grit his teeth, “We are not dating, or so I believe…” he muttered.

“Wait- what do you mean, you two are not dating!? Of course you are! Rebecca told me everything about Nines’ courting behavior. The guy is head over heels for you.” she clapped the depressed man on his back.

Gavin didn’t look convinced.

She sighed, “Why don’t you just ask him? I’m sure he will give you a clear answer, its Nines after all.”

Gavin nodded. He knew that Tina was right, but talking with Nines was easier said than done. He couldn’t even look at the android without feeling stupid and ugly. There was no reason for Nines to choose him as his mate, the android could get anyone he liked. Nines was perfect and Gavin… Gavin was not.

-

It wasn’t long till Gavin’s shift finally ended. Even though he was happy to be back under the living and far away from the haunted archive, he still couldn’t be around his partner. It was far too embarrassing and awkward. Gavin quickly stood up and put on his winter jacket in record time. He was just about to walk out of the precinct when Nines spoke up behind him. Gavin turned around meeting the android’s eyes.

“Can I come home with you? I would really like to meet your cats.” Nines smiled softly.

Gavin averted his eyes, he really wanted to say no but at the same time Gavin really wanted to spent more time with the other man. In the end, Gavin nodded.

“I’ll wait in the car,” Gavin said before walking towards the parking garage.  He needed a minute alone to calm down his racing heat. When he arrived at his old car, he leaned at the vehicle heavily.

What the fuck did he get himself into?


	10. Kissing in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines have a nice chat in the kitchen. They kiss and the cats are watching.

Gavin closed his apartment door behind them and turned the lights on. The two cants didn’t wait a second to insult their owner, rubbing and jumping up his legs. Gavin smiled brightly and leaned down to pet Pumpkins head. The cat leaned into the touch while mewing loudly.

“Yes, yes, I heard you.” Gavin took the furry beast into his arms, the orange cat finally calming down. Nines watched the exchange silently, his body heating up comfortably when he saw Gavin’s soft smile. The detective walked over to the open kitchen, he leaned his hips against the cold counter. The black cat jumped up the counter (much to Gavin’s annoyance) and rubbed her face against the soft stubble on his face. Gavin sighed, “This is Witch,” he tilted his head at the black cat, “and this is Pumpkin, he is still very young so he likes to play a lot.”

Nines stared at the cute scene for a moment, before walking further into the apartment. His eyes settled on the many takeout boxes littering around the room. Gavin followed his gaze and blushed brightly, “I would have cleaned up if I know you would be coming…”

“Don’t worry, Gavin. I don’t mind the chaos. Good to know that you are also a scatterbrain at home.” He smirked at the grumpy man.

Gavin clicked his tongue. He stormed to his partner and shoved the cat into his hands. Nines took the purring cat, his LED pulsing yellow. He looked uncertain to the detective, not knowing how to hold a cat correctly. Gavin smirked at the nervous android, before walking towards the bedroom, “Wait here. I’ll be right back!” he said in a singsong voice.

Nines watched him go, still standing in the middle of room like a tree. He jumped slightly when he felt the cat rub against his chin lazily, “You are rather affectionate, not at all like your owner.” Nines stated, slowly petting the cat. His bio-components vibrated slightly under the loud purring of the cat. Nines realized that he rather liked the little felines. The fur under his fingers was soft and clean, he noted that Gavin took very good care of his little friends.

The black cat, still sat on the counter. She watched the android skeptically, her green eyes piercing into the android. He moved slowly to the cat and held out his hand, the cat ignored it and jumped down the counter, following his owner into the bedroom. Nines smiled after the shy cat.

Nines continued petting Pumpkin, until Gavin finally emerged from the bedroom. The human was dressed in clothes that are more comfortable. Nines could see his soft hips under the shirt, which he always hide under oversized hoodies and his favorite leather jacket. His black sweatpants hang low on his hips, revealing the smooth skin underneath when Gavin moved up a hand to run through his messy hair.

Suddenly Nines’ bio-components were on fire. His inner fans kicked in to cool down his high body temperature. His thirium-pump skipped an unnecessary beat when Gavin’s grey eyes landed on his frame, watching him closely.

“I see that you and Pumpkin are already best friends.” Gavin pouted not believing that his cat already betrayed him.

Nines opened his mouth, taking a second to form logical words, “I- yes… me and Pumpkin are best friends.” Nines felt a blush travel up his cheeks.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. The android behaved rather odd. Did something happen while he was away, he looked behind him at Witch who looked innocently up at him, “You okay, tin-can?” Gavin scratched his stomach his hand wandering under the white shirt revealing even more of his stomach.

Nines’ LED pulsed red for a moment before settling on yellow again. He swallowed unnecessary. He couldn’t take his eyes off the soft skin. It looked so inviting. He almost growled when Gavin pulled his shirt down again. Nines quickly looked back up, hoping that the detective didn’t notice him staring.

Thanks rA9, the shorter man was still looking at Witch. The man turned around again and grinned at the android, “You want some thirium?”

Nines’ eyes widen, “You have thirium?”

Gavin walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet above him. He pulled out a bottle with blue liquid and handed it to the stunned android. Nines took the bottle slowly, still balancing Pumpkin in his other hand. The detective scratched his neck awkwardly, “I bought it a few days ago… You never know when an android could be visiting.”

Nines smiled at the shorter man, “Thank you, dear.”

Gavin eyes rounded, a blush traveling down all the way to his neck, “D-dear?!”

Nines put Pumpkin and the thirium bottle down on the counter. The cat protested loudly before jumping down. He tilted his head, “Isn’t that a term of endearment between lovers?”

“L-lover?!”

Nines furrowed his brow, “Gavin, what exactly do you think we are?”

Gavin stepped back, looking at everything but the android in front of him. Nines followed the man pinning him against the counter with his body. Gavin breath hitched when he felt Nines’ hips press into his lower region. Nines put one hand on the counter while the other one wandered under the white shirt finally touching the soft skin. He felt Gavin shudder under his finger, his sensor picking up the sudden spike in Gavin’s arousal level. The human seemingly enjoying his android’s bolt touches.

“Tell me. What do you think we are?” Nines asked again, his voice dropping to a low rumble.

Gavin closed his eyes tightly, “Partners… friends.” He whimpered when Nines’ finger dug into his skin.

“Is that all?”

Gavin panted his breath ghosting over Nines’ chin, “lovers?” Gavin asked unsure. He couldn’t look at the android, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Nines looked down at the nervous man. He stepped back moving the hand on Gavin’s hips up to his cheek. He stroke his cheeks softly, feeling the stubbles under his fingers, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Gavin looked up at the android.

“I seem to have misplaced our relationship. I’m sorry if I made your feel uncomfortable.” Nines was about to pull his hand away but Gavin grabbed it tightly before the android could move away.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. The two cats where sitting on the old couch watching the two man misunderstanding each other like total idiots. Gavin grit his teeth. He put his other hand on Nines’ shoulder, pulling the android down until their lips touched. Gavin felt a rush of embarrassment when his lips touched Nines’ cheek rather than his lips.

He quickly pulled away, panting as if he just ran a marathon. Nines looked dumbly at him, his LED pulsing a neon yellow and his cheeks tinted a bright blue. Gavin couldn’t hold back his laughers. He wobbled over, his head hitting the android’s chest while he laughed loudly, startling the cats on the sofa.

Nines looked down at the human, his hands hovering over the human uncertain. He was just about to stroke Gavin’s back when the human jumped up again, still grinning while he rubbed away the tears in his eyes.

“Man, I didn’t laugh like this in a loooong time.”

“I don’t… understand, Gavin.” Nines said slowly, his lips still tinkling from the short kiss. His nose twitched when he smelled Gavin’s scent floating around the room. It smelled more intense and brighter, Gavin smelled happy. Before he could bath more in the calming scent, Gavin pushed the android back and tapped a finger forcefully into his chest, right under his thirium-pump.

“Now listen to me, tin-can!” Gavin’s voice rang through the silent room, “We- I was kind of confused. I didn’t know if you really wanted to date me, you’re really hard to read, dipshit!”

“I’m sorry. Please believe me when I say that I want to court you and be your official mate.” Nines replied with a straight face.

Gavin blushed brightly but didn’t move away, “O-okay! Th-that’s fine! I also wouldn’t… be… against… it…” Gavin’s voice faltered at the end, whispering the words under his breath. Of course, the android heard him clearly.

Nines smiled brightly, holding Gavin’s hand in his own, slowly caressing the soft skin, “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin sputtered, his whole face heating up. He wiggled his hand slightly, not really wanting to pull it away but still putting on a tough front. Gavin averted his eyes to the floor, “I like y-you too.”

Nines smile turned soft. He leaned down slowly, meeting Gavin’s lips once more. Gavin melted under him, moving his lips against him. He put his other hand on Nines’ temple, caressing his blue LED.

Suddenly the android moved his head away, his LED blinking yellow, “Does that mean I can continue courting you?”

Gavin ears turned red, “D-don’t ask me again! Just do it, idiot! Always embarrassing me with your-“

Nines smiled and silenced the detective with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This evening I'll post the last Chapter and will be like 80% smut!


	11. Good memories of the creepy archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.... lots and lots of sex...

The brown liquid swirled inside the cup. It was Gavin’s favorite coffee from _the little cup_ yet he couldn’t bring himself to drink it. His stomach hurt and he was pretty sure that he was running a fever. His grey eyes focused on the empty desk in front of him. Nines wasn’t in the precinct today, he and Connor had a meeting with the leader of Jericho. He only saw Nines this morning, the android only dropping by to give Gavin his favorite coffee (and kissing him swiftly) before driving away.

The android wasn’t kidding about courting him. Not day went by without the Alpha giving him something sweet or his favorite coffee. In the beginning, Gavin protested not liking how the android bought him food as if he was his personal servant. But Nines insisted on it leaving the detective with no other choice but to go along with it.

He was relieved that the android wasn’t here. Nines would probably pull up a storm if he found out that Gavin was sick. Not wanting to waste the coffee, he carefully slurped from the dark liquid. His shaking hands almost causing him to spill the hot drink all over his trousers. He cursed softly under the breath.

Tina just walked by his desk, stopping when she saw Gavin’s red face, “Wow, Gav! You all right? You don’t look good, buddy…” she put a hand on his forehead before the grumpy detective could protest. She quickly took it away, when she felt the burning forehead, “Geez, Gav you are burning up!”

Gavin clicked his tongue, “I’m alright.”

“Gav-“

“Shut it, Tina. I am fine!”

Tina pursed her lips. With a heavy sigh, she walked back to her own desk. There was no point arguing with her grumpy friend. Gavin would never agree to her no matter what she said. The man was too stubborn for his own good. She settled on watching Gavin closely, while she worked. He hoped that Nines would be back soon. She didn’t want Gavin to overwork himself again.

Hours went by, Gavin's condition only worsened. His hands where shaking strongly, he couldn’t even write the report anymore, and his head was pounding like someone hit him with a bat. He body was burning up, the room feeling like a stove. He needed to get somewhere alone, and cold. Gavin stood up, his feet almost giving out under him. Carefully he walked towards the stairs, which lead to the archives.

Tina looked up when she saw her friend walk (more like stumble) away, “Gavin!” she shouted after him, “Where you going?”

Gavin grit his teeth, “Archive. Don’t follow me.” He quickly walked to down the stairs. Arriving at the last floor, he looked up at the dark wooden door. He quietly opened the door to the abandoned archive. He tuned on the light and looked up at the familiar flickering lamp. The Archive still looked the same. He and Nines really did a good job cleaning up the old archive. He stumbled into the room and sat down on the cold wooden floor. Even though the room was much colder than the office, his body was still burning up. He leaned his head on the shelf and tried to focus on the dusty ceiling but everything was fuzzy.

He put a shaking hand on his face, trying to calm down. Suddenly he felt a warm substance soaking into his pants. All of the sudden the room grow unbearable hot, sweat dripping down the Omega’s face. Gavin looked terrified down at his shaking hands.

“N-no way…”

He doubled forward when strong cramps traveled through his abandoned and he felt more slick flow out of his hole. Gavin pressed his forehead against the cold floor, whimpering from the pain, “F-fuck!”

How could this happen. It only has been three weeks since his last heat. He didn’t even notice any pre-heat symptoms until today. How could it be possible?

Gavin eyes widen, when he remembered Nines’ words. According to the android, his suppressants stopped working because he found his true mate. If that was right then his body must have gone into another heat so he could finally mate with them. Gavin knew that Nines was his true mate, he knew it since he first met him but he never really wanted to realize it. His body acted strangely around the fake Alpha, practically screaming at him to mate with the android.

If only he listened sooner to his body then he wouldn’t be in this disgusting situation. He was stuck in the archive, beginning his heat and no way out without making a fool out of himself in front of the entire office and maybe even get attacked on his way home by some Alpha.

Fuck…

He really was out of luck.

He hated instincts.

Slowly the Omega sat up again. Even the simple motion feeling like an impossible task. Panting strongly, he looked up at the dusty ceiling. At least he was alone, there was no way someone would come down here.

He grimaced when he felt more slick run down his legs. God, he felt disgusting. He really wanted to take a shower and lay in his bed for eternity. Even if he wanted to go home, Gavin was pretty sure that his legs would give halfway up the stairs.

Sighting, he tried to relax. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds around him while trying to ignore his hard on pressing against his slacks. There was no way he would masturbate in the creepy archive! He didn’t want some spiders accidently crawling over him. Gavin shuddered at the thought.

His eyes shot open when he heard someone walk down the stairs. He looked at the closed wooden door. Who the fuck walked down here. No one ever came down to this archive. Gavin whimpered when the person stopped behind the closed door.

Gavin crawled back until his head collided with a cardboard box. Did someone pick up his scent? Even if Gavin felt weak, he wouldn’t give up without a fight. When the door slowly opened, Gavin couldn’t hold back his terrified whimper, his Omega side screaming at him to run away and hide.

When the person opened the door, the light flickered over their head, casting shadows over the person.

“Gavin?” Gavin stopped whimpering at the familiar voice. Only know did he notice the glowing red LED.

“N-Nines?!”

The light flickered on again and Nines worried face greeted him. Without another word, the android walked over to the Omega and wrapped his arms tightly around the trembling man, “I was so worried.” Nines’ voice shook slightly. Gavin could felt Nines’ shaking hands moving up and down his back as if to check for any injuries.

Nines moved back so he could look at his face. The android smiled softly and laid a hand on his cheek. Gavin looked dumbly up at the gorgeous man, “H-how?” he hated how his voice broke and his body trembled uncontrollably.

“Tina. She told me that you acted strangely and walked down to the archive. She was really worried. You were down here for almost two hours.”

“So long…?” it only felt like minutes for Gavin. How could so much time went by?

Nines put his other hand on his face, cradling his head lovingly, “You smell different…” Gavin averted his eyes his face turning bright red under the Alpha’s piercing gaze. Nines leaned forward, pressing his face into Gavin’s neck and breathed in, “You…you are in heat…? How?”

Gavin bit his lip when he felt Nines’ lip on his scent glands. Even the slight touch form his Alpha felt so good. His head felt fuzzy and moved his head to the side unintentionally, “N-Nines…!” Gavin whined deep in his throat.

Nines freezes up, body tensing against him. The android moved his face away, not meeting Gavin’s eyes, “I shouldn’t… We should get you home. You need to lay down.” Nines removed his white CyberLife jacket and put it around the Omega.

Meanwhile Gavin felt more slick run down his legs. Goosebumps traveled through his body when he smelled Nines’ scent surrounding him like a cocoon. It was driving him crazy, his head was getting fuzzy and all he could think about was the Alpha’s hands on him, finally touching him the way he wanted since the android stepped into the room.

Gavin couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted the android. He wanted him now.

Nines smelled Gavin’s shift in mood, before the human moved. Nines breathed in the sweet smell of Gavin’s slick, surrounding him, beckoning him to lean forward and finally devour his mate. Gavin crawled towards his mate, sitting down on Nines’ lap. Nines blinked up at the man, his LED spinning red. The Omega pressed his face into Nines’ neck, whining loudly when he breathed in his mate’s scents.

“Please, Nines…”

Nines put a hand on Gavin’s neck, stroking the soft skin. The man trembled under his touch, “Tell me what you want Gavin.”

Gavin moved his face away from Nines’ neck and looked up at the android wantonly, “I-I... It hurts! Nines, please! T-touch me!” Gavin spread his thighs further on his lap, his hard cock pressing down on Nines’ tight.

Nines’ LED pulsed red. He looked down at Gavin’s obvious erection hiding behind his pants. Nines put a trembling hand on Gavin’s tight and carefully moved it upwards until he reached the wet spot forming on Gavin’s pants. He pressed down on the clothered cock, his face lighting up hearing the loud moan coming from Gavin. He smirked at the whimpering Omega, “Is it that what you need, darling?”

Gavin drew a quick breath in and let out a small moan when Nines pressed down again, “Please, w-want you…” Nines looked up at Gavin through his eyelashes. The sight of the trembling Omega breaking something inside Nines. He wrapped his arms around the panting man, quizzing him against his chest.

“Is that really what you want?” he breathed into Gavin’s ear.

Gavin shivered when Nines’ warm breath ghosted over his sensitive ear, “O-of course it is, dipshit! I-I wouldn’t say that to just anyone!” he muttered angrily, feeling embarrassed that he has to explain it to the obvious android.

Nines closed his eyes and smiled, “Gavin.”

Gavin looked down at the smiling android, “W-what?!”

“I love you.”

Gavin felt his face turn bright red. He hit the android weakly on the shoulder, “D-don’t say that now, idiot! H-How embarrassing!” he hid his bright red face in Nines’ shoulder, “…I love you too, dipshit…” he muttered hoping that the android didn’t hear his half-assed love confession. God, he felt like a teenager.

Nines stroke Gavin’s hair for a moment before his hand slowly traveled down Gavin’s back until he reached his pants. Gavin’s shivered when he felt Nines’ other hand move under his hoody, the android’s finger caressing his soft hips. He moaned when the hand on his back sneaked under his pants and touched his wet hole. More slick leaked out when one finger moved over the rim.

Fuck. It felt good.

Gavin hands gripped Nines’ shoulders tightly, his nails digging into Nines’ fake skin. Nines grind against Gavin, but the coarse material of Gavin’s jeans and the stiff cotton of Nines’ trousers rub at him in a dry friction that is infuriating. He quickly moved his hand out of Gavin’s pants, earning him a loud moan in protest. He shushed the Omega and laid him down on wooden floor. Gavin watched Nines remove his shoes before pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. He felt a hot rush of embarrassment, suddenly laying under the Alpha half-naked. He closed his legs tightly, trying to hide his leaking prick from the grinning android.

Nines kissed Gavin’s right knee softly, trying to calm down his Omega. Gavin sighed softly. He slowly opened his legs, presenting his leaking cock to the panting Alpha.

“Good boy.”

Gavin hid his red face behind his arm. He felt Nines kiss up his legs, stopping when he reached Gavin’s stomach.

“You smell so good, Gavin.” Nines moaned. Gavin groaned when he felt Nines’ teeth sink into the skin of the inner tight, biting him softly, “You’re wet for me, aren’t you, Gavin?”

“Nines!”

Gavin looked up at the Alpha through his finger, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate Nines better. Nines smirked, his hands stroking the trembling legs lovingly. Nines mouthed against Gavin’s inner thigh, he ran his tongue in soft swipes down and down until he reached Gavin’s stiff erection.

“P-Please, Nines… Want you.” He moaned, squeezing his legs around Nines’ head to try and urge him on.

“Shh,” said Nines. “I’ve got you.”

Gavin mewled, needy. He pressed against him, trying to get closer. Nines kissed his groin with ease. The Omega rocks down on those lips, begging and pleading for more- sometimes. The android smirks as he licks and pecks with his lips, going over the tip and causing Gavin to moan out the Alpha’s name. Nines stares up into Gavin’s eyes as he finally wraps his lips around his cock and sinks down slowly. Gavin moaned when Nines swallowed him, sucking him deep into this throat, his lips tight around the base of his cock. Nines moved up again tongue rubbing teasingly along the slit in the tip. Nines pulls back, teasing the shaft and grazing his teeth gently along the sensitive skin. Bringing his mouth back to the head, the android pulls it into his mouth once more.

“Fuck! Nines!” Gavin’s grip Nines’ hand on his hips. He could feel a familiar warms building up in his abandoned, “N-Nines, I’m-“

Gavin’s hand suddenly jerked and he groaned, thrusting deep, his cock pulsing and emptying into Nines’ throat. Nines’ didn’t move away, he eagerly sucked at it and swallowed the thick sour liquid.

“Nines…!” Gavin whimpered. Even though he just came, he could feel himself get hard again.

Nines finally took his mouth away, looking up at the panting man. He moved up, kissing Gavin hungrily. Gavin moaned, he tugs Nines close and kisses him harder, opening his mouth for him. Nines licks across Gavin’s lips before deepening the kiss, sliding his hands to Gavin’s hips. Nines broke the kiss and looked down at the flustered detective.

“Nines…” Gavin pleads, “Nines, please!”

“D-don’t worry, I got you.” He takes a single finger and presses it against Gavin’s rim. He circled the red, twitching hole. Gavin moaned brokenly, trashing his head to the side. Nines’ LED glowing yellow, concentrating when he pushed the finger inside. Gavin trembled under him, gripping Nines’ shoulders tightly. Nines growls as he slips another finger in. Nines pushes himself down on Nines’ finger, he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, echoing through the empty archive. Nines scissored three fingers into him. Nines shifted them carefully inside Gavin and stifled a chuckle when Gavin cried out as he brushed the sweet spot inside his mate. Gavin squirmed under him, he tried to hide his face behind his hand, but Nines grabbed it and pushed his hand to the floor.

“I want to see you face.” Nines moved his face closer, “I want to see your face when you come.”

Gavin moaned the android’s name. Suddenly, the fingers are removed, and Gavin releases a high-pitched whine of desperation. Nines sat back up. He licked is finger groaning at the taste and analyzing the liquid before putting his hands on Gavin’s tight. Gavin stared up at the smirking android. In the next second, the android got a hold of his parted legs, spreading them more apart. Gavin blushed brightly.

“Are you ready for me?”

Gavin averted his eyes and nodded. Nines put a hand on Gavin’s chin and moved his face so the Omega looked at it.

“Tell me. I need to hear.”

Gavin bit his lip. He slowly opened his mouth, staring up at the panting Alpha, “Y-yes. Please fuck me, Nines!”

Nines growled.

Gavin’s hips were lifted and then Nines was thrusting inside of him. His hands clutched Nines’ shoulders tightly. Nines’ hands on Gavin’s hips turning white, the fake skin peeling back as if he wanted to transfer with his mate. His LED glowing bright red. The heat around his member driving him crazy.

“You’re so tight, and w-warm.” Nines groaned. He slowly pushed further in, retraining himself. Even with all the slick dripping down around his cock, it was still hard to push in. Gavin’s walls wrapping tightly around his pulsing erection. He moved one hand up and pinched one of Gavin’s nipples. Gavin threw his head back, letting out a high moan. Nines moved his head down and licked the soft knob, carefully biting it.

Gavin would have said something back but his head felt fuzzy. Every slide of Nines’ cock inside of him was driving him insane. Nines growled into his neck. The two rock against one another, Nines letting Gavin sink down on him before he pulls back, only to snap forward with his hips.

“N-Nines! Bite me!”

Nines looked up at the panting Omega, “Y-you sure? That-“

Gavin growled at hit the Alpha lightly on the shoulder, “S-stop questioning me! J-just do it…. I want it.”

Nines swallowed unnecessary and leaned down. He nipped at the soft skin, the skin already red from all the kissing. His lips hovered over the scent glands. He kissed the skin softly.

“Alpha…” Gavin blurred out.

That’s of course, when he bites Gavin’s neck to claim him.

Gavin screams as Nines’ teeth sink in, and his hips rock more feverishly into the man. Gavin’s breath hitched, making spots appear in front of his eyes. Nines’ grabbed his hips tightly, jabbing into him a few more times. Suddenly Gavin could feel Nines’ cock grow bigger. He looked up at the Alpha.

His knot was catching his rim and Gavin moaned, spreading his legs even more when Nines finally stayed inside of him. The stretch was practically taking him apart, it burned and ached in the best ways, sharp pricks of pleasure coursed through him.

“My mate…” Nines whispered into his neck, licking over the bite mark. Gavin trembled under him, still feeling Nines’ inside him, hot liquid pumping into him. He didn’t expect the android to have one, he never really thought about android’s anatomy.

“W-when is it going to get s-smaller?”

Nines glanced up at him, “I’m capable of reducing my knot any time. But I heard that it’s good for Omegas during heat if the Alpha stays inside them for at least ten minutes.” Nines stroke his Omega’s tights lovingly, “I can pull out now if yo-“

“No!”

Nines eyes widen, not expecting the sudden outburst. Gavin’s entire face turned bright red and he quickly looked away, “I-I mean… I l-like feeling you i-inside me…”

Nines’ LED pulsed red, proceeding Gavin’s cute words. He smirked and moved his hands up Gavin’s stomach, “Don’t worry, I plan to take you a lot today and the next few days.” He whispered into Gavin’s ear.

Gavin breath hitched. He felt himself get hard again but suddenly Nines’ knot grow smaller and the android pulled out. He whimpered when he felt warm liquid drip out his hole.

Nines pulled out a tissue from his pant pockets and whipped away the sticky substance from Gavin’s body, “This isn’t the right place to spend a heat.” Gavin looked down, inspecting the light blue substance still dripping down his tights.

“Is your sperm blue?!” he tipped a finger in the substance, looking at it closely before licking his finger, tasting it. Nines watched him, his LED pulsing red for a second. Gavin looked up at him through his eyelashes, smirking when he saw the predatory look on Nines’ face.

“It’s…” Nines trailed off, mesmerized by the erotic view, “It’s something similar to lube. When we are back home you can take a throughout taste.” He smirked at the Omega.

Gavin blushed only now fully realizing that he had sex in the archive. In the _creepy, spider-infested_ archive! God, kill him now. Gavin tried to calm down while Nines dressed him. He wrapped his jacket around Gavin’s shoulder. The shorter man gripped the jacket tightly, breathing in the calming scent. He looked up when Nines held out a hand to him.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Nines smiled softly.

Gavin smiled back and gripped Nines’ hand tightly. Together they walked out of the old archive, the light flickering when they opened the door.

(It only was a little embarrassing walking into the office and noticing Tina looking at them as if she knew exactly what they did down there. She most likely did.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yeah guys this is it. The freaking end. What a ride, right? right? I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> I also want to talk once again about my little comic: One day at the DPD (900gavin) that you find on my tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/post/179529786828/drunk-gavin-part-12345-one-day-at-the-dpd
> 
> So guys... we will meet again, or something!


End file.
